


Crown of Queens

by Pepe_Le_Pew



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepe_Le_Pew/pseuds/Pepe_Le_Pew
Summary: The war has changed.Not just for the wizarding world, but the Shinigami as well. And the blood that had been shed in the six years that followed would forever stain the earth, but now there was a chance to end it. To finally bring an end to two of the greatest evil masterminds the world would never know.And unfortunately you and Hermione drew the short end of the stick.You have to find the final Horcrux, Ravenclaw's Diadem, and hope that you do not piss off every single Hunter across the North American continent.





	Crown of Queens

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting to AO3.
> 
> I was hoping to try something a little bit differently with this one than what I normally write, and hopefully get back into it. I miss writing. So I hope you guys enjoy reading this. Drop me a comment if you see anything you like or maybe something spelled wrong or whatever. 
> 
> I don't own any of the Fandoms I am playing with now.

Bobby Singer had just broken the seal on a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label (which he had won off of Rufus Turner with more luck than skill) when the floorboards of his porch creaked and Rumsfeld put up a fuss from the kitchen. A firm knock, which echoed through the confines of his house, followed shortly after.

Bobby huffed and glanced down at the unopened bottle of whiskey. He was half tempted to pretend he wasn’t home and ignore whoever was on the other end of his door. The thought didn’t linger long. Bobby didn’t often get visitors, but when he did it was one of only two types knocking on his door. It was either someone stranded due to car trouble or it was a Hunter. The idea of leaving either a Civilian or Hunter in need to their own devices did not sit well with Bobby Singer.

He sighed and got to his feet. He slipped quietly through the darkened house, going on memory as he made his way to the front door. He made sure to check the salt lines and grabbed the shotgun stationed next to the front door. He made sure not to move too much of the curtain as he peered through a thin slit. He frowned slightly, unable to put a face to the shadow cluttered on his porch. Bobby wrinkled his nose. A second knock swept up around him just as he reached for the safety lock. He grumbled softly as he opened the door just enough to see through it. He flicked the porch light on at the same time as he cocked the shotgun. 

Irritation crawled through him almost instantly at the sight of the grinning blonde on the other end of the door. “Balls!” he snarled as he slammed the door shut and ripped off the safety chain. “What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded as he flung the door open wide. 

Kisuke Urahara beamed brightly at him from beneath his ever present striped hat. “Mister Singer!” he sang cheerily. “It has been much too long since I last saw you. How have you been? Well, I hope. You look well.”

Bobby glowered darkly at the blonde. He had met Urahara ten years back, in Japan, when he had needed help with an Okami that had been terrorizing Texas at the time. It had been the first time an Okami had been seen outside of Japan and he had needed to stock up on a couple of things – the supply run had taken him to Japan. It had been entirely by accident. Before he had known what was going on, he had become the hunted instead of the hunter. To this day he didn’t know exactly what had been after him. He hadn’t been able to see it, but he had sure as hell felt the brush of the thing’s claws when it swiped at him. Urahara had sort of popped out of nowhere, taken care of whatever had been hunting Bobby, and saw to his wounds. Bobby hadn’t thought much of it – just that the man wore strange clothes for being a Hunter – until a couple of years after the fact. 

Bobby had a niggling feeling that Kisuke Urahara wasn’t human. He wasn’t sure exactly what Urahara was, but he most certainly wasn’t human. After all, in ten years Urahara hadn’t aged a single day. Despite that, he had kept in contact with the man. He was a veritable tome of knowledge, just with a habit of being ridiculously cryptic when he wanted to be.  


“Come in,” he grunted and stepped aside. 

Urahara beamed even brighter, tipped his hat and stepped over the salt line. The blonde’s cane tapped lightly against the floorboards, the tap of his dress shoes drowning out the gentle tap of the cane. He looked like an old English gentleman, just with the wrong hat. 

“What the hell do you want?” he repeated loudly as he headed into the kitchen. “I haven’t spoken to you in four years and now you just pop up?” 

“Did you miss me?” Urahara questioned in return. “I’m terribly sorry. I’ve been a bit busy, running to and fro between things. We must have tea some time!” 

Bobby rolled his eyes. Just like Urahara to answer a question as vaguely as he could. He grabbed two tumbler glasses and the bottle of whiskey before heading back into the living room. “You didn’t answer my question,” he grunted as he set the glasses on the table and broke the seal of the whiskey. 

“But I did,” Urahara said cheerily. 

“The first one, Asshole,” Bobby snapped. “What are you doing here?” 

He watched the man carefully as a he passed him a tumbler of whiskey. Urahara’s shoulders sagged for a moment. Instead of the playful young man he had come to know over the years, he saw a tired old man. His eyes dulled and the sag of his shoulders became more pronounced. 

“I have a favor to ask,” Urahara said and perked up instantly. “I do remember you owing me one.” 

Bobby scoffed. “I owe you several, you bastard.” He studied the man silently as he sipped at his whiskey. “What is it?” 

Urahara reached into his jacket’s pocket and pulled out two pictures. “We’re in search of a cursed Diadem,” Urahara said as he fiddled with the pictures. “It needs destroying.” He placed the pictures on the table, spreading them out and allowing Bobby to get a clear view of the two women smiling back at him. “This is Hermione Granger,” he said and pointed to the picture of a young brunette with warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Two boys were flanked on either side of her, grinning warmly at the camera. “And this is (Y.n),” he continued and tapped the second picture. A young woman with sparkling (e.c) eyes and a messy tangle of (h.c) hair beamed brightly at the camera from beneath what looked suspiciously like Urahara’s striped hat.

Bobby flicked his gaze between the pictures and the man before him. “What of it?” he demanded. “Were they last seen with the cursed tiara?” 

Urahara scoffed playfully. “They will be the ones looking for and destroying it,” he said casually. “The girls are more than capable of looking after themselves. However,” he said before Bobby could even consider saying something, “Eventually they will run into Hunters or attract the wrong kind of attention.” Bobby frowned at the way it was stated. He glanced down at the picture. He had a funny feeling neither of the two girls were entirely human. “I would simply like to avoid having to inform loving families and friends they won’t be coming home for Christmas. Having a Hunter of your skill as their backup can be nothing, but helpful.” 

“I got a choice in this?” Bobby asked. 

“You always have a choice, Mister Singer,” Urahara responded with a tired smile. 

“You trust them?” he asked slowly. 

“I most certainly do,” Urahara agreed. 

“Do I even want to know what I’m getting involved in?” Bobby demanded. 

“No,” the blonde answered easily. 

“Are you going to tell me?” 

“No,” Urahara answered with a wicked grin, “but you will most certainly find out eventually.” He studied Bobby silently for a moment. “Do all your questions mean you will help us?” he asked. 

“What the hell do you think, Idjit?” 

“Excellent!” Urahara got to his feet. He didn’t take his pictures. 

“They’re gonna need all kinds of…” 

“No worries,” Urahara interrupted smoothly. “I’ve already got everything sorted. They will meet you at the Roadhouse bar on Monday evening.” Two days from now. He glanced down at the pictures before he said, “They’re good girls. They simply drew the short end of the stick for this assignment.” 

Bobby didn’t like they sound of things. 

It was like Urahara thought these girls would have more counting against them than just the average Supernatural Monster and the Hunters that went after them. 

His skin crawled with dislike.


End file.
